Evanna
by Thatgayanime
Summary: Something happened in between the time the Kings and Queens of Narnia became rulers, and when they found themselves back in England again. What happens when you mix a beautiful Princess with a King just about to come of Age? Edmund/OC (ABANDONED for now)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! (besides Evanna)

* * *

She rode her horse out of the woods, followed by her guards, staying on the light path that led up to the the gate. She halted and turned towards the Faun on her right.

"I am here to seek meeting with the King of Narnia," She held her head high, They had gotten her fathers letter two weeks ago, and should be expecting her.

The two Fauns looked at each other then opened the gate and allowed her and her men through. They rode into an open courtyard where they dis-mounted. The Princess looked around, it was beautiful.

The way the stone and green melted together to make a picture of perfection was more then anything she had even imagined.

She looked at her guards, they were looking around amazed by the place as well. She turned back towards her horse, and took from it her small box. She never journeyed without it.

Holding her box with her one hand she used the other to throw back the hood of her red cloak. letting the sunlight hit her face making her smile at its warmth.

A few more Fauns came to take their tired horses to the Stables not long afterward.

She walked over towards the fountain in the middle, it had a Lion in it, she was hypnotized by the craftsmanship of it, that is, until she saw a Beaver walking towards her, the look of full intelligence in its eyes. Then to her surprise, it spoke.

"Greeting, your Majesty, I will make sure you and your men are comfortable during your visit. I am Mr. Beaver," and with that he bowed low. The Princess was is so much shock that she couldn't speak, so he spoke again.

"ah, yes, indeed, many guest have found they cannot speak after seeing the beauty of Cair Paravel. Let us hope you can speak by tomorrow, eh?" he chuckled and smiled. She could only slightly smile back.

There was a silence, an awkward one. The kind that can only get more awkward the more no body speaks, but the more awkward it gets no body wants to speak.

Finally Mr. Beaver spoke for the third time, "I can take your men for some drinks and have you shown to your chamber if her Majesty wishes?"

After looking at her men she could only accept, "of course. Thank you."

"Follow me, Gents!" He happily cried while clapping his hands, and her Guards followed him while muttering "Thanks yous" to the Princess.

She didn't have to stand there long before she saw someone else, or Something else. Another animal approached her, a Cheetah this time, and told her to follow. She did.

The Cheetah led her through so many passageways and up so many stairs that she wondered how she would even know where to go in the castle. But the Cheetah seemed to have no doubts.

When they finally stopped at a door the Princess opened it, she was smart enough to know the Cheetah wouldn't be able to.

She stepped in and gasped, The room was much bigger and grander then her room in her fathers castle.

* * *

King Peter sat in his study when Tumnus entered with a bow, "Your Highness, the Princess of Varadore has arrived."

Peter thought for a moment, confused, then started shuffling through his papers, until he found the letter.

He scanned down it to a certain part.

_-unable to visit you myself due to sickness, _

_so I send my Daughter in my stead, _

_in hopes she will make fine choices for my country and yours._

He had forgotten, He turned to Tumnus, "I want rooms for her, and...how many guards did you say?"

"Four," he replied.

"And four rooms for her guards."

"At once, your Majesty," Tumnus bowed and backed out, closing the door behind him.

Peter sighed and rubbed his temples. He got up and went to his window overlooking the courtyard. He saw Mr. Beaver and the Princess standing there, no one seemed to be talking.

He had forgotten, about the meeting and everything, now he had to find entertainment at last minute.

But He had to find some way to entertain her while there, he could schedule musicians, and magicians, dances and balls.

Lucy was fine at conversation, but she was shy, Susan was away, and he was busy, having so many duties as High King.

Peter snapped his fingers, Edmund! He was great at making jokes and small talk, Him and Lucy could join their guests, for tonight, then tomorrow, when Susan was back, could hold the first of many meetings. It was Brilliant!

He rushed out to find Edmund, so was in his room, polishing his Sword.

He didn't look up as Peter knocked and entered, but said a polite "Hello."

Peter smiled brightly, "You do realize the Princess from Varador is here?"

Edmund looked up, confused, "Princess?"

Peter shrugged, "The King is ill, so he sent her instead."

Edmund slowly got up and looked out his window, he didn't see anybody. He turned around to face Peter, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and Lucy are going to dine with her tonight," He looked Smug. too smug.

"Peter, whatever you're playing at, I don't want any part of it," Edmund said sternly. It didn't phase Peter.

"Brilliant. so you'll be down in the main hall at Five?" Peter was happy about something, even Peter didn't know.

"Where will you be?" Edmund was getting tired just seeing how happy Peter was.

"I have to finish everything up the last meeting, which is why you and Lucy will be the only ones dining with her tonight. Tomorrow it will be all of us," Peter turned to walk away.

* * *

Lucy had spotted the Princess when she was being taken to her Chamber. She had looked only a year or two older then Lucy, with dark Auburn hair, and the kind of natural Grace and Posture that Susan had.

Lucy wandered the castle for a while before stumbling upon Edmund, a very upset looking Edmund.

"What wrong Ed?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter wants only us two to dine with the Princess tonight."

Lucy frowned, What was wrong with that? She spoke her thought.

"I understand Peter and Susan cant, but why only us two join her? We've had guest dine alone before, or more commonly with Mr. Tumnus or the beavers."

Lucy was still confused, "Well why not? There should be no reason why we _can't _dine with her. Anything else bothering you Edmund? Are you ill?"

Edmund replied with "I don't know, Lucy" shrugged off her hand and stalked off.

Lucy sighed. Men.

* * *

Edmund seemed to be in a better mood by the time Dinner had rolled around, he and Lucy were sitting on either sides of the table waiting for the Princess to arrive.

Edmund was looking at his fork like it was the most interesting this in the world and Lucy was happily looking around, until the door opened and in stepped Mr and Mrs. Beaver and the Princess.

Edmund and Lucy stood up. Edmund bowed and Lucy curtsied. The Princess curtsied to Lucy then did the same to Edmund. "I am Evanna, Princess of Varadore." Her voice, softer then expected, was firm, but yet gentle at the same time. Edmund wanted her to speak again.

But Lucy spoke next, "I am Queen Lucy, and this is my older brother, King Edmund."

The Princess looked at Lucy, then Edmund, then back to Lucy, then said, "Siblings who run the country instead of Husband and Wife? How odd." but nevertheless, she smiled.

Edmund smiled too, and spoke up, "Shall we sit, and I will have the servants fetch the first course?"

They all agreed and sat. The Princess next to Lucy and Edmund on the other side of the table, facing them.

While the first course was served they talked of many things, and they learned some things about the Princess.

Like how she loves to dance but has never been to a formal ball, and loves to paint and ride horses.  
King Edmund also learned her eyes were Hazel, she wished to dance with him first and also, that she was in no way, shape or form, betrothed to another. And this made Edmund very happy. 

* * *

A/N: I'm really proud of this story, please review and rate and all of that fun stuff! I'll be uploading the second chapter soon! :)

3 Sara


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2:

After dinner they all gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy music and be entertained for a while.

While eating Evanna decided she would enjoy her time at Cair Paravel**. **Lucy was exceptionally kind, and Edmund seemed quiet and polite.

Lucy had also decided she liked Evannas sense of humor and couldn't wait to get to know her.

But at the moment Evanna and Edmund were sitting together talking, both smiling and laughing.

"How old are your brother and sisters?" Evanna questioned.

"Well, Peter is 21, Susan is 20, I am 18 and Lucy is 15," Edmund questioned back, always having a thirst for knowlege of any kind.

Evanna sighed, "You are lucky, to have all of your brothers and sisters around you, I only have one sister and she's often away."

"Oh" Edmund seemed at a loss for words.

"I am 18, turning 19 in the Winter," She craved to change the subject.

"And you are sent on a mission that would be fit for a King with much more age?"

"Aye. I said on the way up here that it is an ill fate my father became ill. But now that I have seen the beauty of the place I'm not quite so sure," she shyly smiled at Edmund.

Edmund seemed fake shocked, "You would wish your own father to be sick? that is ill news indeed, Miss!"

Evanna and Edmund bursted out laughing causing Lucy to bounce over to them, "What are you two going on about?"

Edmund was just about to explain when a horn sounded, He jumped up, "Susan's back."

Evanna didn't know what to do, should she informally meet Queen Susan, or go up to bed and wait until tomorrow at the Meeting?

She looked at Lucy "You had best go to bed, Tired Susan is not a pretty sight," Lucy giggled and ushered Evanna towards a door on the other side of the room, "Oh!" she gasped like she had been stuck with a pin, "How could I forget! Where are my manners? I'm awfully so sorry!" She kept going on until "You do not know how to get back to your room, I would escort yourself but I must go greet Susan!"

Evanna smiled "could I just not ask one of the fawns to show me the way?"

Lucy sighed "Oh, yes, I mean, if you do not mind."

"Oh no, not at all," And with that Lucy sped off in the opposite direction, leaving Evanna alone.

Evanna opened the door and looked, it was pitch black, with a window at the top of a thin staircase, casting a bit of moonlight down onto the very top steps.

Evanna was faced with two different fears, the dark, or being criticized, questioned and discovered.

She chose the Dark.

She rushed in and closed the door behind her, then turned around facing the steps and took a deep breath. One by one she climbed them, there were only 16 but it felt like 100. She finally reached the window and looked down a never ending hallway.

She stared walking, her footsteps only making the tinniest sounds.

She turned another corner, and another, left then right, then up more stairs, then right, then right, then up even more stairs, then left, then again down a never ending hallway.

Until she saw a light at the end of the next Hallway, she rushed towards it, then slowed down as she heard footsteps and voices.

"I do hope you improved your mood before Dinner, Ed, we wouldn't want our guest thinking rudely of us, would we?" An unknown voice said, it sounded a bit like Edmunds, but not really, Evanna decided it must be King Peters.

"I was as happy as a...ah...well you know," Edmunds voice replied.

"Is something wrong Ed, you usually have all the words for everything," said King Peters voice.

The shadows on the wall got bigger, indicating they were getting closer to her. Soon they'd find out she was listening. What if they thought she was a spy? Or that she was snooping around the Castle, then she'd have to leave, not being they would tell her to, but out of embarrassment!

She quickly thought of a plan and started listening.

She hadn't heard Edmund reply, and Peter said "The Princess seem pretty from my office window when she arrived. Would you car eto tell me if I am correct?"

Edmund warily said "Pete, whatever you're thinking you can stop thinking it."

"Me? Why would I be up to an-Oh, Hello."

Evanna had stepped around the corner, or more like fake stumbled.

She quickly curtseyed and said "I was trying to find my way back to my room, but there was nobody for the last two floors."

Edmund was looking at her in shock and Peter simply smiled, "Well Edmund and I were about to go to bed, Edmund could escort you to your room, Couldn't you Ed?"

"Oh, yes," He replied quickly.

"Thank you, Sir," Evanna blushed a little. Just a little.

"Right, well, I bid you well rest my Lady," with that Peter bowed and walked off.

after he had left, Evanna and Edmund stood there awkwardly until he held offered his arm. Evanna put her hand on it and they walked off.

they had gone down several dimly lit hallways until Edmund spoke, "Peter is a funny bloke, gets all kinda of ideas, finds them 'funny'."

Evanna was deeply confused "he seems nice."

They walked on a bit more until Edmund stopped and she let go of his arm.

"I thank you for guiding me back here, I would have been lost for days," Evanna curtseyed, "Good night, sir," she made to turn around but Edmund stopped her.

"My lady, whatever Peter said back there, I beg of you, do not let it be taken as offensive,."

Evanna scoffed, "I was not offended, Prince Edmund, I assure you."

"I am King, not Prince," He hissed at her.

"Good night, _King _Edmund," She went into her room and slammed the door in his face.

Edmund suddenly realized he had blown up in her face and quietly whispered an "I'm sorry."

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, Edmund and Susan went hunting, There were a lot of meetings, and Edmund had yet to apologize to Evanna out-loud.

But Evanna and Peter were getting along just fine.

"Please allow me to across her Highness through the Gardens this afternoon," peter offered one morning. Evanna gladly accepted and they walked outside together.

"You know how to bargain for your country," He complemented her while strolling past the rose bushes.

"Thank you, I've had much practice with my sister," Evanna replied.

Peter chuckled, then asked "How long will you be staying?"

"I'll be leaving before Yule time, I'd never want to be this up north when snow hits," Evanna plucked off a Rose from a bush and smelled it.

Peter watched her then picked another one from the same bush and angled in in her hair, But it fell with no stem to keep it in. Evanna laughed at him.

"You have no way with women King Peter, perhaps we should move on towards the other flowers, so you can put as many of them in my hair with thorns poking me!"

They both laughed and walked on.

* * *

One morning days later Lucy came bursting into the Princesses room all exited about something. Once Evanna could figure out what was going on Lucy had packed up Evannas stuff and they were by the stables.

"We're going to the water to go sea bathing and swimming!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Oh," said Evanna.

She didn't know how to swim.

**A/N: **So after Christmas vacation and stuff I'm ba-ack! I'm glad you people who reviewed and faved enjoyed my story and I'm really trying to write more! SO PLZPLZPLZPLZPZLZPLZPLZPZLZ FORGIVE ME! I kinda just guessed their age difference, but that's how old they are in my story, and idk what you mean by an Edmund love/hate fic? I don't want to give any spoilers #1 i usually just write what i imagine my characters would do, and #2: "Spoilers!" (guess what British TV show thats from! ;)

I'll be uploading chapter 3 real soon!

I LOVE you guys!

3 Sara


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

I stood there, letting the sea water rush up over my feet then go back into the water, we had only just got to the beach and I was the only person not going in the water.

To tell the truth, I had never been taught how to swim, I looked at Lucy only a few inches shorter then me get pulled under the water, then re-submerged laughing.

She saw me standing there, "Come on, Evanna, the water isn't cold!"

I started to shake my head when but I saw Edmund watching me, and he was smirking! I glared and him and decided to give him nothing to smirk about, so i grinned at Lucy and started my way towards her.

She was right, the water wasn't cold, it was actually rather pleasant.

I finally reached Lucy and I was not about hip deep in the water, and I noticed the waves were starting to pull me under.

Lucy noticed this and took my hand, "When i saw jump, you jump, alright?" I nodded and we waited for the next wave.

We saw it, right as it reached us I hear Lucy yell "Jump!" and we both jumped. I got pushed back a little but after a few more waves I figured out it was pretty fun.

Forgetting my fear of water I walked out a bit, so I was now in waist deep, and i successfully jumped over two waves.

Until I saw a really big wave about to splash right down onto me. It pushed me under and i fought to stand up.

When I was finally able to fill my lungs with air I noticed the water was now at my chest, which I calmed myself and tried to walk back to the shore. But another rush of waves pushed me back out.

I tried a few more times, but every time I was pushed out until I was almost to my neck. I finally decided to call for help.

I yelled but only Edmund heard me. But when he turned and saw me his eyes held fear in them, next thing I knew I was under the water, I had done this enough to know you find your feet on the rocks and sand beneith you and push yourself towards the surface.

But this time once i pushed past the Surface my feet didn't find the floor underneath me and i sunk a foot until they actually touched something.

I started to panic and move my arms around wildly, trying to get to higher sand. I knew I was loosing air, and couldn't hold my breath for much longer.

Right as it felt like I couldn't not breathe I felt something go around my waist and pull.

I gasped as air filled my lungs. I looked to my right to see who my savior was.

Edmund.

I could've kissed him for saving my life.

Once he had helped me back to the beach we both sat down, I watched him.

I finally decided I should thank him for saving my life, "Thank you."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Don't mention it."

I continued to look at him, I don't know why, but I felt like I didn't want our conversation to end, "No, I shan't not speak of it, sir. You saved my life. I am forever in your dept."

Now he turned his head and looked at me, "Think not of it, I was merely doing my duty to protect her highness." He now looked away from me again.

I continues to stare at him, "But you did-"

"Evanna! I'm so sorry, I should've kept a better eye on you!" Peter was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

"No, it is alright, Edmund saved me. But he refuses to acknowledge that I now forever in his dept," I quickly glanced at Edmund, who seemed very interested in seashells next to him.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be taking advantage of the situation, Ed," Peter smirked.

I could've slapped him. Edmund was blushing and looked outraged.

He looked like he was about to say something, but he quickly looked to me then back to Peter.

He finally said "just because you are unaware of the presence of a lady doesn't mean that I am not!"

Peter laughed "such a gentleman you are, Ed! but c'mon, Lucy and Su are looking for a place to eat Lunch, and we have to find Evanna a blanket so she doesn't catch an unwanted cold!"

He stood up and walked off, but Edmund stood up, slightly bowed and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

We followed Peter together in silence until I found the courage to speak. "When you saw me, the look of fear in your eyes did not go un-noticed, Edmund."

"I could say the same for you, miss."

I sighed, "Edmund, please call me by my name," I looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

He looked at me then shrugged, "As you wish," he looked forward again"

I scowled, I had enjoyed Edmund when we were laughing together, not when he was giving me the shortest possible answers to everything.

"I am sorry for being cross with you all this time," I hoped this would start a conversation.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my tempter that provoked your cold attitude."

I noticed he had a point right as I was about to respond he mumbled an "I'm sorry."

I looked over at him, he was looking back at me, I smiled at me and he grinned.

**A/N: okay, so I'd like to point out yeah, Edmund has like bi-polar stuff or whatever, and also, I felt like i had to write this chapter from first person POV because the water thing, yeah, happened to me in real life. only, it was my cousin who was nearby and saved me, not Edmund, haha. and also you don't know how many times I re wrote this chapter! *sigh* i'm happy to finally finish and move onto the next.**

**chapter i mean, this story is no where near done. :) **

**alright so no more Edmund hating, and i know I haven't talked about Susan and Lucy a lot but they're gonna come into the story real soon!**

**anyway I LOVE reviews! so leave some! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN! not the characters or places or anything! (well except Evanna and the plot) :P**

* * *

Evanna slowly wandered around the bright gardens pondering on many things, Edmund, the next social event, Edmund, the months to come, Edmund, how nice everyone was to her, and Edmund.

It had been several weeks from her near death experience and Edmund had devoted all of his free time to keeping her company, This was one of the rare moments when he wasn't by her side.

Her mind turned towards Susan and Lucy, both kind and thoughtful, Lucy managed to get about ten new dresses made for Evanna to wear and Susan made sure to give her a tour of the castle and offered to teach her how to use a bow and arrow.

Evanna fingered her white and silver dress as she sat down on the edge of a fountain, staring at the lilies in front of her, getting lost in thought again.

* * *

Edmund and Peter rode their horses through the woods until Peter called them to a stop for a break. They dis-mounted drank from the water-skins places in the saddle bags.

Peter watched Edmund for a bit, "Ed," He finally spoke up, "You and Evanna have been spending a lot of time together..."

Edmund's eyes widened, he knew where Peter was going with this, "Why are you so consistent to bring this up?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, I know Lucy and Susan have," Peter stared at his brother and Edmund stared back.

"I might like her-" Peter put in a triumphant 'Ha!' "-But she doesn't feel anything for me. And I seen you look at her too," Edmund put in.

"Ed, you might not see it but she looks at you too," Peter got back up on his horse and Edmund did the same.

"Her father didn't send her here to marry her off," Edmund said sternly, more to himself then to Peter, who, just started smiling as they both rode off.

* * *

Peter stormed into the kitchens where Lucy had been hiding for most of the day, "Lu! Over here for a moment!" He called.

Lucy suddenly appeared, confused, "What's wrong Peter?"

"I need help with Edmund and Evanna," Peter looked ecstatic. Lucy just looked grave, "We have to let them work everything out on their own Pete."

"b-but why? You expect me to do nothing when I see two people right in front of me who-" Peters rant was interrupted by Lucy.

"Yes. We do nothing, Now stop your sulking and go get ready for dinner," Lucy ushered him out of the kitchens, then set of towards her own room.

_Oh well, looks like I'm on my own, _Peter thought.

* * *

Evanna and Edmund were standing under an Apple Tree laughing as Edmund reached up for an Apple.

Evanna watched him and smiled when he handed it to her. They continued walking.

"So Peter really said that?" she asked again, Edmund chuckled again.

"Yes, You should've seen his dates face, poor girl, but it was a night to remember," They both grinned at each other until Evanna suddenly looked forward.

Edmund looked around trying to find something to talk about, he noticed her dress, "Did Lucy have this made for you?"

Evanna looked at her dress, "oh, yes, Lucy had this made for me. She's been to kind to me, Susan as well."

Edmund smiled "And me?"

Evanna looked at Edmund, "Yes, you've done a good job at making me smile."

"I am glad m'lady," He bowed to her and she lightly shoved him the the side making them both start laughing.

* * *

At dinner no one talked but everyone was exchanging looks.

Lucy and Susan were exchanging look that simply said "Awwww!"

They also kept giving looks at Peter as if saying "Don't try **anything!**"

Evanna and Edmund kept smiling at each other.

Peter kept smirking at Edmund who would glare back.

And Evanna kept looking at how everyone was giving Peter looks, so she avoided his eye.

* * *

Later that night Evanna had put on a night gown and was brushing her hair when there was a knock at her door, And she saw Lucy pop her head in.

"Just wanted to say good night," she said.

Evanna smiled at the young girl, "Good night Lucy."

Lucy closed the door leaving Evanna to ponder about everything today.

Everyone was acting strangely towards Peter, and Edmund, she knew he liked her, but it was nothing that could ever go anywhere.

And anyway, Her father didn't send her here for her to get married.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! and seeeeee!1! no Bipolar Edmund! YEY! **

**anyways, going to be updating again real soon! **

**Also, if you don't mind, I love reviews! so please tell me if you love it or not or you have ANY suggestions (cuz i get serious writers block, haha) :D **

**And if you don't mind you could check out my Harry Potter fic, (if your into that) :P  
**

**Chapter Theme Song: Smile - Uncle Kracker**

**~Sara  
**


End file.
